Fluid pumps, particularly hydraulic oil pumps, for actuating vehicle repair equipment are well known. Fluid pumps are used to raise and lower vehicle repair and alignment racks and to provide power to tension members used with force applying structures such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,313,335 and 4,794,783. Such fluid pumps are typically powered by compressed air which drives an air motor connected to a pumping mechanism. An operator of the fluid pump controls the pump by a series of valves which are connected to the air motor and pump and actuated manually by levers. Some applications of a fluid pump can also be powered by an electric motor connected to the pumping mechanism. In either case, the air over hydraulic pump or the electric over hydraulic pump, the valve controls are on the pump housing and are actuated by foot levers. In some cases the valve controls are operated by extended actuators attached to the pump house by a length of hose or wire. An example of such control system is shown in the sales brochure of Enerpac, a Unit of Applied Power, Inc. (a copy of which is in the attached appendix).
In most cases the operator of the pump must be close to the work area in which the tool powered by the hydraulic fluid being pumped, is located. Such placement can expose the operator to dangers of equipment malfunctions, part breakage and part projectiles. Although manufacturers of such equipment provide instructions and warnings, events of property damage and personal injury do occur. The present invention removes the operator from such locations by allowing the operator to operate a fluid pump at a distance remote from the fluid pump and the immediate work area.